Necros
Necros (meaning 'death' in Greek) was a fictional international mercenary and former KGB agent in the employ of General Koskov and Brad Whitaker. He appears in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights and was played by Andreas Wisniewski. Kerry Shale provides the character's voice. Film biography Background Necros is the strong, and chameleon-like mercenary-for hire, working under rogue Soviet general Georgi Koskov, and American arms dealer Brad Whitaker. A tall, blond, no-nonsense individual, his only vice seems to be an addiction to his personal stereo, which he is rarely seen without (blaring the song "Where Has Everybody Gone?" by the Pretenders). Necros uses a great number of disguises and many techniques of killing, although strangulation seems to be a preferred method. Smiert Spionem His first priority is to see that Koskov is brought safely to Brad Whitaker's Tangier estate from the safe house in England, where Koskov is being held by the British Secret Service. Disguising himself as a milkman, whereby he gains access to the intelligence compound. Necros enters the kitchen to strangled the cook and dumped him into a chest freezer. Sadly, a butler, Green Four enters also the kitchen and seen Necros. Green Four engages Necros in hand-to-hand combat. Viciously brawling around the room, the assassin inflicts a series of strong kicks, eventually resulting in him being knocked out by a blow from a frying pan. Necros stole the radio of the body of Green Four. Subsequently, he radios in a report of a major gas leak within the building. This causes security to order an immediate evacuation. In the confusion, he abducts Koskov and effects his escape with the help of explosive grenades that look like milk bottles, killing several MI6 agents who attempt to apprehend him, leaving MI6 humiliated and its superiors demanding justice. Necros later kills Saunders, head of Station V in Vienna whose death leaves James Bond enraged. It's believed that Necros has become part of the operation to make the British secret service believe the Soviets have instituted a "Smiert Spionem" or "Death to Spies" operation. Necros then disguised as a Lighting Technician, attempts to assassinate Pushkin himself in Tangiers, but is thwarted by Bond who "assassinates" Pushkin instead, and fires a shot at Necros' light in order to aid his escape, and is later breifly glimpsed by Bond when he is knocked unconscious by Kara Milovy with Chloral Hydrate. He is seen most of the time around Koskov or Colonel Feyador, in Afghanistan. Afghanistan and death When Bond and Kamran Shah and attacks Feyador's Afghan Airbase, Necros primarily acts as Koskov's bodyguard. After Bond manages to hijack a cargo plane containing Koskov's opium shipment, the General dispatches Necros to board the plane. Shortly after taking off, Bond enters the cargo hold to de-active a bomb he had hidden in the opium (prior to being discovered by Koskov at the airbase), but is jumped by Necros, who attempts to strangle Bond with a cargo net. A struggle ensures, with Bond and Necros at one point left on the cargo net, in mid-air. As the pair struggle, Necros grabs Bond's boot for support. Bond avenges Saunders' death by cutting his shoelaces, causing Necros to plummet to the ground and allowing Bond to get back into the plane in time to stop the bomb. Personality & Abilities Koskov's highly trained and disciplined Soviet assassin with KGB affiliations, but ultimately loyal to Koskov. His only vice seems to be an addiction to his personal stereo, which plays loud rock music and is rarely without. Although a fairly distinctive looking man Necros is known to use a great number of disguises and many techniques of killing, although using the cord of his personal stereo as a garrotte seems to be a favourite. Behind the scenes In the course of filming the scene of the fight with Green Four, Bill Weston, who played Green Four, broke a finger and was accidentally knocked unconscious on one occasion by Wisniewski. Trivia *In the video for the theme song, "A View to A Kill", lead singer Simon Le Bon is dressed in almost the exact same way as Necros, complete with blonde hair and is wearing a hat and carrying a stereo. And just like Necros, by pressing buttons inside his stereo, Le Bon can automatically trigger explosions. However, it should be noted that A View to a Kill was filmed in 1985 with The Living Daylights being released two years later in 1987 so it's possible that Necros's appearance was based in or around Le Bon's appearance in the A View to a Kill video. *The death of Necros is quite similar to that of Gobinda. Gallery Necros (James Bond).jpg Necros.png Necros Profile.png Necros (007).png Necros fight Bond.png Necros' death.png flat,800x800,070,f.u1.jpg|Necros in Afghanistan References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Living Daylights characters Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:KGB Agents Category:Agents Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Voice Dubbed Characters